The Cooperative Health Information Center of Vermont, Inc. is a private, non-profit corporation that operates a statewide health statistics system. It was established with the single purpose of collecting and reporting on the performance of the health care system in Vermont, and has no planning, administrative or regulatory responsibilities or authority. Beginning in 1969, the CHICV data base covers all acute short term admissions to Vermont hospitals and admissions of Vermont patients to out-of-State border hospitals. Used in conjunction with information on health manpower, facilities, hospital expenditures and mortality, the data are analyzed in terms of the institutions providing services and the population groups receiving services. The release of data to health care providers, planners and groups with regulatory powers is governed by policies regarding confidentiality established by the CHICV Board. No individual or institution is identified without expressed consent.